Industry trends indicate a growing movement among enterprises and other entities towards hybrid cloud architectures. These enterprises and other entities may be choosing such systems so that they can acquire additional on-demand computing, storage, and network resources, and eliminating the need to build for peak capacity within their own data centers. A potential advantage of leveraging public clouds is that they may not have the same initial capital investments that may be necessary to build out a company's own private data center. Another potential benefit for public cloud is that they may better absorb a company's need for elasticity by providing almost unlimited pay-as-you-grow expansion. Although hybrid cloud designs can be conceptually and financially attractive, enterprises often have little insight into which third party public cloud provider offerings may be most suitable for these enterprises' specific workloads.